


Aw, Steve, No.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: aw, no [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Healing, M/M, Read previous part first please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: Read the first part first otherwise you won't know what's going on aha.





	Aw, Steve, No.

Clint tugged Bucky into the car that Stark had got for them, even though he really didn’t want to leave the roof. He scribbled a note and left it on the counter for Kate to see in the morning. He was worried about a lot of things but to be honest, he was always worried about something. Most of the time he just kind of rolled with it. Clint never let his worries overtake him, apart from the odd occasion where he couldn’t leave his damn apartment. But on the way to Stark Tower, he couldn’t help but feel worried about what would happen when they got there. _Will they fire me? Will they throw me in prison? Is kissing the Winter Soldier (or the guy who used to be the Winter Soldier) a felony?_ Clint really hoped it wasn’t because honestly, that kiss had been fucking awesome.

“Stop worrying so hard,” Bucky put his hand on Clint’s knee and squeezed lightly, “you’re not half as bad as you think you are, you’ve done so much for me.”

“Yeah, but what if kissing you is a felony?” Clint couldn’t help but voice his worries, they were bubbling up in his gut like two-day-old pizza. _Probably shouldn’t have eaten that two-day-old pizza._

“Pretty sure it’s not,” Bucky shrugged, his thumb was rubbing circles on Clint’s knee which was making it really hard to keep thinking about worrying.

“But what if it is?” Clint asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I dunno,” Bucky shrugged again, “if it is then I guess it just be like that.”

“God,” Clint was laughing now because a hundred-year-old man just said That.

“Just stop worrying, doll,” Bucky pulled him across the back seats of the car and into his arms, “it’s just Stevie we’re going to see probably. He’s always been a softy at heart, it’ll be fine.” _Yeah, that’s cause he actually likes you… Last time I saw him I put vaseline on the shield and used it as a sledge._

“Uh huh,” Clint said. Not convinced. _Well… this is sooner than I thought I’d die, but there we go… guess it’s time… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I guess it’s just going to be like that._

When they got to Stark Tower, Clint was pretty sure he was sweating so much it would be obvious, he didn’t know why Steve was even at Stark Tower. He was pretty sure Steve didn’t like Tony, and that Tony barely let anyone in Stark Tower. _Maybe they’re boning. Great. Now I have to mentally scrub my brain out, so I never picture that again. Thanks, brain._ Clint barely suppressed an actual shudder at that thought.

“What have you done this time,” Natasha stepped out of the shadows and gave him a hard look before she pulled him into a hug.

“You!” Bucky said pointing at Natasha.

“Oh,” Nat croaked, looking at Bucky, _how do I tell my best friend that I kissed the world’s deadliest assassin?_ Clint thought as the two of them faced off with each other. _Oh, that’s kinda hot though._ “I know what you’re thinking Barton and it would be wise to not say it out loud.” Nat looked at him, taking her eyes off Bucky.

“I wasn’t thinking anything! Don’t hate me!” Clint blushed, scratching the back of his head.

“Steve’s waiting upstairs, and he’s pissed,” Nat raised her eyebrow, “you should have seen him when Stark found out you’d been hiding Barnes.”

“Bucky came to me because of you,” Clint stood in front of Bucky as they got in the elevator, _how do I tell Captain America I kissed his friend who was the world’s deadliest assassin? Should have brought pizza rolls for moral support._

“Yeah, well,” Nat placed her hand on his shoulder, “I know why you did it, Clint, and I get it. I really do but-“

“No, wait, did Steve want me to hand him into S.H.I.E.L.D or something? Cause he’s gotta, know I wouldn’t do that. If he doesn’t then, I guess no one knew me as well as they thought they did,” Clint sniffed. “I couldn’t just palm the guy off on another secret organisation. He shot my fucking toaster, Nat, that’s how bad he was. And I helped him. He’s better.” _I am not useless. Even though I feel it sometimes. I helped the world’s ex-deadliest assassin become the world’s worst Disney princess._

“Did you really shoot his toaster?” Nat looked round at Bucky, a small smile on her face.

“Uh, yeah?” Bucky turned his eyes on Clint as if looking at him for approval.

“Huh,” Nat jerked her head, “I shot the microwave.”

“Oh no,” Clint sighed, “he shot that as well.” _I gotta stop picking up strays man. It’s like I’ve got a problem or something… Oh, that’s right. I do have a problem._

“Ah,” Nat nodded, “fair enough they are quite loud.”

“He also shot the TV, and the doorbell, and the juicer, and anything that made a noise,” Clint sighed.

“I mean,” Nat coughed, “your kitchen stuff did suck.”

“Didn’t deserve to get shot though,” Clint muttered, just as the elevator dinged quietly. They had arrived at Stark’s private floor. “Stark has way too much money.”

“You’re not wrong,” Nat said, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re not in trouble, don’t worry.”

“Aha,” Clint said, “sounds fake but okay.” He took out his hearing aids, making sure that Nat didn’t notice him. He had enough pockets in the jack he was wearing to hide them. But he caught Bucky’s eye, and the two of them grinned at each other.

>>Steve’s going to be pissed<< Bucky signed, he was clumsy, but he’d picked it up fast.

>>Not sure I care<< Clint signed back.

>>Can’t believe you’re tuning out and leaving me to deal with this<< Bucky rolled his eyes.

>>Consider it rent<< Clint winked. _Can’t be bothered to listen to Steve ranting about honesty and team loyalty. All I wanted was a date and then a cuddle then maybe some pizza rolls and then a nap._

Steve was standing by the sofa, his arms were crossed in front of him. He turned to face them when they walked in, Clint stared at a spot behind his right shoulder and let him rant. Every now and then he looked down at Steve’s lips, reading things like loyalty and honesty and my best friend before he tuned out again and resumed staring at the same spot. Tony watched, perched on the arm of a chair, he caught Clint’s eye and grinned, motioning to his ears. Clint shook his head. Tony had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing. After a good few minutes Steve paused, Clint looked at his mouth.

>So, what were you doing this whole time, then?< Clint read Steve’s lips.

He reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out his hearing aids, watching Stark who had nearly fallen off the arm of the chair. Clint smiled a little bit.

“Look,” he said, “I’m really sorry that he chose to come to me, and I guess I should let him explain that, but I did just wanna say that he’s better now, now that he’s been with me. And I like him, Steve, I really do.”

Steve looked at Clint, _well, this life has been a pile of semi-shit so if this is it then fine._ Clint thought mentally shrugging. To his utter surprise though, Steve just smiled and nodded, damn Rogers and his trusting, kind, nature. Steve glanced at Bucky, who nodded and gave a soft smile in return.

“Why’d you go to him, Buck?” Steve didn’t sound angry, now that Clint could actually hear him, he just seemed resigned.

“Cause he didn’t know me, didn’t know who I was, and he saved her,” he gestured to Nat, Steve considered him. _Please don’t be an ass. Please don’t be an ass. At least I remembered my knives,_ Clint thought.

“You could have gone to the base,” Steve sighed, shifting from foot to foot.

“I needed someone who didn’t know me,” Bucky shrugged, “It wasn’t you, you know.”

“Oof,” Clint breathed, quietly.

“Alright,” Steve nodded, jerking his head awkwardly. “Uh, fine, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. But we should get hot dogs and walk around Central Park at some point.”

“Sure,” Bucky smiled, “I mean I haven’t been out the apartment yet but okay.”

Clint stiffened, he hasn’t been out. _Shit. Fuck. He’s going to shoot a pigeon or something. Or maybe cars when they blow their horns. God. It’s going to be a disaster. No, have some faith, Barton._ He shook his head.

“We’ve been watching movies and chilling with Lucky,” Clint looked at Steve.

“Your dog?” Steve smiled.

“Yeah,” Bucky filled in. “He’s a must that likes sleeping on my lap.”

“Well, then,” Steve paused, looking between the two of them, “wait… are you two…”

“Not… not…” Clint fumbled for the words, come on brain… think of things… make some words go. “We haven’t really…”

“We kissed, but we’ve not done anything else,” Bucky laughed. _Ok definitely falling in love with the guy. Take a deep breath_ Barton _._

“Just as long as you’re being safe,” Steve grinned, Clint didn’t think he’d seen a more shit-eating grin in his entire life.

“Aw, Stevie, no,” Bucky said.


End file.
